


"What the hell are you wearing?"

by Labyrinthinee



Series: JATP tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Jealous Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: The door to the studio opens and Luke immediately jumps up from where he’s been sitting on the couch.The door to the studio is opened forcefully, banging against the wall. It makes Luke frown and when his eyes finally settle on Julie’s face, it’s a far cry from the smile he was expecting.Then his eyes travel down towards her body and— “What the hell are you wearing?”, he breathes out.She’s wearing a red, blue and white jacket that feels awfully familiar and he knows, there’s no reason to be jealous of Nick, he knows, but he can’t help the ugly green monster waking up in his chest.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099433
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	"What the hell are you wearing?"

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt on tumblr from this [list](https://serendipitee.tumblr.com/post/639759379255754752/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).  
> If you want to please go ahead and request one of your own! I'd love to write some more 😉
> 
> Have fun reading and any form of feedback is always appreciated,  
> Bea x.

Luke always loves it when Julie comes home from school.

She always makes sure to come to the garage first and he makes always sure to be there when she does. Then they smile at each other, that little smile, she reserves only for him. Sometimes, she ditches his homework to immediately start (or continue) working on a song with him. Other times, they just hang out on the couch, talking about everything and nothing, shoulders bumping – they can still touch each other, which is freaking him out and he’s sure his pulse would go through the roof every time they do – and air electrifying. When the boys are with him, they immediately tackle her in a group hug, starting to rehearse only after Reggie lets them go. If Flynn is with Julie, they make themselves visible to her by playing an instrumental version of ‘Flying Solo’ while talking with their self-proclaimed manager about upcoming gigs and what-not.

So yeah, Luke loves it when Julie gets home from school.

Today is no different. To his luck, Reggie has accompanied Carlos to his baseball game and Alex and Willie are on date, skating at the house of someone named ‘Justin Bieber’. Luke’s pretty sure, that he has heard the name before, but it doesn’t really matter, because he’s alone and there’s this killer melody in his head just waiting to be let out.

The door to the studio opens and Luke immediately jumps up from where he’s been sitting on the couch.

It’s opened forcefully though, banging against the wall. It makes him frown and when his eyes finally settle on Julie’s face, it’s a far cry from the smile he was expecting.

Then his eyes travel down towards her body and— “What the hell are you wearing?”, he breathes out.

She’s wearing a red, blue and white jacket that feels awfully familiar and he knows, there’s no reason to be jealous of Nick, _he knows_ , but he can’t help the ugly green monster waking up in his chest.

“Oh, that’s—not important,” Julie waves it off, stepping into the studio and the monster in his chest sneers. “I’m going to strangle him!”

Nick, he hopes, she’s talking about Nick.

“Who?”, he asks, aiming for polite but by her raised eyebrow he misses by a long shot.

“Reggie!” She’s throwing her back pack on the couch, looking around the studio. “Where is he?”

“Um, with your dad,” Luke says. He takes a step towards her, the question burning on his tongue. Biting his lip, he tries his best to keep it in. “Why?”

“He surprised me at school, made me spill my soup on my shirt” – ah, that clears up the hurried leave he had taken with Julie’s dad – “luckily, Nick was nice enough to lend me his jacket.”

Luke’s brain screeches to a halt, the green monster in his chest tilting his head. If Julie needed the jacket, then it means…

Suddenly the studio feels too hot, the air stifling and Luke can’t look Julie into the eyes.

“I’m going to kill him. I told you often enough to stop poofing in unannounced, but does he listen? No! Just because Carlos loves it, doesn’t mean we all do! Seriously! I’m going to tie a freaking bell around his neck…” Julie spins to him, her curls brushing his face, a wave of citrus hitting him. “Can we do that?”

Luke blinks, trying to sort through his thoughts and filter the ones not appropriate to the situation. “Uh… what?”

Julie sighs, completely oblivious to what’s happening in his brain and he’s thankful. “Tie a bell around his neck or wrist or whatever. I can’t take it anymore.”

She slumps into the couch, arms crossed, pouting.

He sits down next to her, keeping a safe distance between them. The green monster in his chest is eyeing the jacket suspiciously but it’s so tiny by now, that Luke can ignore it easily.

“I’m game,” he offers and Julie smiles.

It’s not the same small smile she usually gives him but he takes it, settling into the couch more comfortably. Julie is about to rest her head on his, snuggling closer and for a moment, he lets her but then the monster in his chest roars.

“Can you take that off?”, he blurts, pointing at the letterman jacket as if it has personally offended him. He adds a ‘please’ hurriedly when he sees her raised eyebrow.

Julie stares at him for a beat, then a sly smile transforms her face. “I kind of like it,” she says.

Luke shakes his head almost violently. “I don’t.”

“And? What are you suggesting?” She’s biting her lip and it’s so not his fault, that his eyes travel there for a moment before snapping back up.

Smirking, he tugs her off the couch.

\- - -

Alex and Reggie find them snuggled up on the sofa, Julie’s head on his stomach, his hands in her hair, an hour later.

The letterman jacket is hanging – long forgotten – off the amp in the corner and Julie is sporting a familiar looking flannel, that’s definitely a little bit too big on her.

They share a knowing look, deciding to not give their two friends shit about it and while Julie chases Reggie through the studio, scolding him about scaring her at school, Alex settles down next to his best friend.

The green little monster in Luke’s chest has long vanished, heart filled with nothing but love and family.


End file.
